Lost and Found pt12
by auldtimer
Summary: Well, last bit, and a bit of an epic! Story within a story and a feature film to end the series I guess! Have a few ideas for sequels to this, have an idea for a stand alone story to...will see how time goes. BUT I am still reading allyour stories, and think they are great!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found pt12 (Final)**

Houston looked in the mirror and sighed deeply, before wrenching loose his cravat and trying again.

"Having problems bro?" His cousin Will asked as he walked into the room and watched with amusement as his cool, unflappable big cousin muttered to himself and tugged the pale blue silk garment left and right, before tying it into a bow that only the Mad Hatter would have been proud of!

"Don't say a word Will!" Houston growled as again he pulled the cravat loose and in frustration threw it on to the bed, before sitting down next to it and looking forlornly at his reflection in the mirror. "It's no good, I need CJ!"

"Ho ho, nice try Mattlock !" Will chuckled as he walked across the room, pulled Houston to his feet and turned him to face him before reaching down and picking up the offending item. "So impatient! You only have another couple of hours or so and the two of you will be walking back down that aisle together as Mr & Mrs, and poor CJ will be stuck looking after you for the rest of her life! I mean, it's not exactly as if you've rushed in to this, so what's another couple of hours…and there done! Easy when you know how!" He stepped back and admired his handy work

Houston grinned as he said "You'll make someone a great wife one day Will!" and chuckled as his cousin punched him gently on the arm before studying himself again in the mirror. Silently Will passed him his Morning Coat, smoothing the back into place across the shoulders as Houston adjusted his waistcoat and took a steadying breath

"You ok big guy?" Will asked softly

"Better than ok Will. It's finally happening, I finally get the girl of my dreams" Houston turned to look at his cousin and added softly," I love her ya know, I mean REALLY love her!"

"I know"

"That obvious huh?"

"Well d'uh!"

The two cousins laughed as Houston blushed a fraction before looking again at Will. "You know what's weird, we decided to, well, not spend the night together after the wedding rehearsal, you know, give us each some space to spend with friends and get ourselves sorted, but I tell ya Will, been the longest ten days of my life!"

"Not to mention longest nights aye!"

Houston grinned before asking softly "Do you think I deserve her?"

Will went to laugh but saw the slight uncertainty in Houstons eyes. "Where's this coming from big guy? "

"Well, CJ is kinda special ya know! Smart, funny, kind…sexy as hell! So, can't help but wonderin' why she is marryin' a dumb ole cowboy like me!"

This time Will did laugh, he couldn't help it. "Oh boy, who would have thought a tough guy like you would be so nervous on his wedding day!"

"I'm not nervous!"

"Sure you are Houston! Otherwise you wouldn't be asking such dumb ass questions and talking such rubbish! Yes, CJ is smart and kind…"

"Funny!"

"Yes, funny…and she **sure** is sexy as hell…"

"Steady!"

"You asked…I'm just agreeing! I'm also telling you that you're dumb!"

"Huh?!"

"I mean dumb to ask if you deserve CJ, of course you do! And it's obvious she loves you just as much as you love her, so ya see it was all meant to be! It's fate, destiny…whatever you wanna call it! Me? Well I just think you are so perfect together that this day was always gonna happen…EVENTUALLY! And, I can guarantee that unlike with most other couples you guys will never be bored, somehow I think CJ will never cease to surprise you…just remember your wedding rehearsal last week!"

Houstons eyebrows went skywards as he smiled broadly and nodded. "Oh yeah!" he muttered as his mind went back to the wedding rehearsal dinner that CJ had decided to liven up , egged on and assisted by her Maid Of Honour, Dr Carol LeMaster-Dewitt! Houston and CJ had agreed to allow Murray to organise the rehearsal dinner, a way of acknowledging how much they had come to see him as a friend as well as trusted colleague, they had expected it to be formal, but not AS formal as their friend had made it, even going as far as insisting the event be black tie! At the end of the sumptuous meal Murray had stood up and made a lovely speech, at least the first ten minutes had been lovely! Then he had introduced the live band who played a selection of Murray chosen love songs. Houston had noticed Carol prodding CJ several times, as well as pouring more and more champagne into his fiancés empty glass. Finally with a triumphant shriek Carol had leapt from her seat and walked over to the band. Five minutes later and the band paused long enough to introduce a guest lead singer. His jaw had hit the floor when he watched CJ stand up and slowly make her way up onstage, bowing shyly as their guests cheered and stamped their feet

CJ had blushed before saying quietly into the mike "Don't expect too much guys, been a while since I've done this!" Then slowly she turned to Houston and whispered, "This is for you cowboy!" And with that his heart had melted as CJ softly sang one of his favourite love songs _The First Time Ever I_ _Saw Your Face_. As the last perfect note faded Houston had jumped from his seat and run to the stage to pull her down and into his arms for a passionate embrace, laughing as the loud applause that had broken out for CJs singing became bawdy cheers as the two kissed. He had stepped back and looked at her in amazement, with CJ laughing at the tears in his eyes. The guests had started chanting for more, and Carol was up on stage in a flash yelling for CJ to join her. In the next thirty minutes or so Houston had watched open mouthed as Carol and CJ sang duet on _Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves_ and _Tell Him_, which Houston noted with pride had Carol struggling to keep up with CJs powerful vocals, and sure enough, after that Carol had stepped aside to sing backing vocals as CJ belted out Hearts song _Alone_, followed by several classic torch songs and one or two country toe tappers. The guests kept calling back for more but finally CJ had stepped down crying out she had run out of songs and needed a drink, but the band had now abandoned Murrays play list and soon had the guests dancing the night away whilst Houston had kept CJ hugged tight to him as he asked her why he hadn't known she could sing like that. She had had looked at him and smirked, whispering in his ear "Oh there is SO much you don't know about me cowboy…so, so very much!" And his heart had flipped as he growled softly and nipped her ear playfully.

Someone had yelled out jokingly "GET A ROOM!" and with that CJ had taken his hand and lead him sneakily out of the rehearsal dinner and up to the hotel reception desk. She had casually asked the clerk if they had a room free, winking at Houston as she filled in the guest card and handed over her credit card to pay. Houston had snatched the key from the clerks hand before CJ had a chance and had passed him a $50. "Anyone asks, you didn't see us ok?" The clerk had smiled and nodded as he pocketed the tip and wished them good night, though neither heard as by then they were already in the elevator and locked in a passionate kiss, with CJ giggling as Houston had whispered. "Sing it again for me slick!"

"Ground control to Houston!" Houston shook his head a fraction and realised that Will was looking at him smiling madly. The two looked at each other and chuckled before Will added. "C'mon cuz, time for one last drink as a free man with the other guys! Ready?"

Houston took one last look in the mirror and with a quick nod turned to put his hand on Wills shoulder as they walked to the door. "You got the rings right?" Houston asked casually, stopping in his tracks as Wills hand shot to his waistcoat pocket and his mouth dropped open. "No!" he gasped

"Ha ha…gotcha!" Will giggled as he stepped out of the door and ushered Houston through and on his way

CJ stood in front of the mirror and sighed deeply as she looked at her reflection and then across to her white gown hanging on the wall behind her. She swallowed hard and took a steadying breath, this wasn't exactly the wedding day she had imagined her and Houston having, she had never been one to dream of the big gown and tiara, the bridesmaids and flowers. Nope, she had always thought it would be her and Houston in the meadow of his ranch, in front of a few family and friends with Houston in his dress jeans and pristine white shirt and her wearing a soft pastel dress, lilac maybe…or pink! But Houston had surprised her by saying he wanted to marry in Church and that he wanted as many of their friends to join in the celebrations. So here she was, ready to be centre stage in one of the biggest society weddings of the year, and she was terrified! She closed her eyes and took another couple of deep breaths, opening her eyes as she heard her hotel door open. She smiled as her Maid of Honour come bustling in, two champagne glasses in hand. Gratefully CJ took the offered drink and took a big gulp to empty the glass in one go, hiccupping slightly at the bubbles. "Thanks pal, needed that!"

Carol smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed and asked. "Nervous?"

"What gave it away?"

"Oh I dunno, the fact the champagne barely touched the sides, or that your eyes look as big as saucers, maybe it's the fact you are practically hyperventilating…or it could be that you're shaking. Maybe it's cos…"

"Ok, enough already!" CJ giggled. "So I'm busted! YES, I'm nervous! Weren't you?"

Carol stood up and draped her arms across CJs shoulders. "Sure I was…sick with nerves dontcha remember? Cos I do…! And I remember what my super smart Chief Bridesmaid said to me on the big day, **don't think about any body else watching, just look straight ahead at the man waiting, and everything else just fades away."**

"Sounds like your bridesmaid was full of…"

"NO CJ! You were right, really you were! I mean yeah, I was still nervous, but I had you there to watch my back, my dad to hold me steady, and the man I love waiting to share the rest of his life with me. It was a perfect day, and this will be to honey, just as soon as we get you in your dress!"

CJ smiled and muttered. "Might make the wedding pictures interesting huh?" she looked again at her reflection and the white strapless bra, matching briefs and garter belt.

"Well yeah…but this would make them even more interesting!" said Carol as she pointed at CJs side before winking and adding "And I have something else to, should put an even bigger smile on Matts face, once he has got over the shock of your Bachelorette party souvenir!" Carol went and grabbed a small box she had hidden earlier and passed it to her friend.

With a delighted laugh CJ pulled the delicate pale blue and white silk garter out of the tissue that held it and looked at her friend as she saucily wiggled it around her finger

"Just returning the favour" Carol said as she snatched it back and crouched down to pull it over CJs foot and push it up to CJs thigh were CJ grabbed it and deftly twisted it around to a comfy position. "Gotta say Nick was very grateful!" Carol added with a wink as she walked over to the side table and the open bottle of Brandy and poured out two glasses, but before they had a chance to take another sip the door burst open, and a mini whirlwind bustled in

"What is this?" the older woman who had burst in stopped and looked open mouthed at the two women with the glasses in their hands. "I send you in to get her to eat and instead you get my CJ drunk! Shame on you, shame! And you a doctor..aye aye!"

"Mama" CJ said softly, "I'm really not hungry, but a little drink may calm my nerves!"

Rosa Noveli shook her head and waved her hands dramatically. "No no, is no good to drink on empty tummy, especially today, too long a day too many things to do to have no food…wait" she turned and bustled out of the door, stepping back in seconds later with a plate laden with sandwiches, "I make you favourite…toasted Mozzarella and Watercress!"

CJs eyes bulged at the mountain of food, but she smiled weakly as she reached to take one knowing it was futile to argue with the Italian matriarch

Mama turned to look at Carol and offered the plate to her. "You to smart cookie, you gonna look after my girl all day you need to keep your strength up!"

Dutifully Carol reached out to take the offered food, biting into it as Mama turned and walked over to the bed, she sat on the edge and smoothed down the floral housecoat covering her wedding outfit then patted the mattress indicating for CJ to sit next to her. "You come talk to your Mama Rosa"

"Should I leave?" Carol asked with a giggle

Rosa thought for a second but shook her head. "No," she said eventually, "you are the married woman now, it is okay for you to hear what I have to say! CJ, come, sit next to Mama" CJ exchanged a puzzled look with Carol as she made her way over to sit warily next to her. Mama reached over to clasp CJs hand before sighing and saying softly. "Now CJ, your mother should be having this talk with you, but I am honoured to step in and take her place, after all…you are like a daughter to me!"

CJ smiled and whispered "Thanks Mama, feel that way to!"

The older woman nodded and patted their joined hands. "Good, that's good!" she sniffed slightly then carried on. "Today CJ, is your big day. Today you become a wife…but tonight, tonight you become a woman!"

CJs eyes went wide as she looked sideways at Carol, who had her fist pressed against her mouth trying not to laugh. "But, Mama," CJ stammered

"Shoosh shoosh" Rosa patted her hand again, "I know, it feels wrong to talk of such things when you are hours away from walking down the aisle to stand before the eyes of God…but there will not be time to talk to you afterwards! Ah, I should not have left it so long, but you and Houston you rush these wedding plans and boom, the day is here before we know! I know the two of you are friends a long time but CJ all brides are more nervous of the wedding night than they can admit…am I right Doctor Carol?"

Carol smirked. "Oh yes…absolutely!"

Rosa missed the amusement in her voice and smiled at her as she turned back to CJ. "So…let me tell you what to expect, then…when I'm done you can ask me any questions…anything you like! Ok?"

Dumbly CJ nodded

"Good ok! So…what to expect…"

Houston took another deep swig of the chilled beer and closed his eyes contentedly

"You aint told us where you are taking CJ on your Honeymoon yet!" Vince Noveli said good naturedly as he to drank happily from his chilled beer

"Nope, I haven't!" Houston grinned and looked sideways at him

"And you aint gonna right?" Vince asked. Laughing as Houston just winked at him. "Well, at least I'll know that you'll be in good hands on you first night together!" this time it was Noveli who winked

"First night? Vince, what are you on about?" Houston looked at his friend puzzled by the amused look on his face

Noveli chuckled as he told him "Mama told me last night that she was worried for CJ, her having no mother to advise her on a wifes duties on her wedding night shall we say! So she has decided to talk to CJ before the wedding, put her mind at rest about what to expect from married life!"

Houston choked on his beer." She what?! Seriously?"

"Uh huh!"

"Mama is having THE talk with CJ…? Today?"

"Uh huh!"

Houston stood and thought for second before chuckling softly. "Oh boy, I'd pay to see that!"

"Uh huh!"

And with big smiles on their faces the two clinked their bottles together and took another large swig of beer. Houston leaned over to briefly check his friends tie, winking when he had checked it wasn't a clip on.

"So you see CJ" Mama was concluding, "There is nothing to fear. Where there is love there is happiness, and although it is a wife's duty to ensure her husband is kept happy in every way when the love you have is as strong as the love you and Houston have for each other it is not a duty as much as a joy! Ok?"

Again CJ nodded dumbly, her mouth slightly a jar, her eyes wide.

"Ah bella. I can see I have scared you a leetle yes? Too much information eh? Ah CJ, I didn't tell you to scare you…I tell you so you won't be afraid when you and Houston are alone…it is all so natural il mio bambino timido, la mia bella bambina. I am so proud of you…so proud. I have given you a lot to think on si? Perhaps it best if I step out for a little while, let you think on things…talk to your friend here, after all she is a married woman and a doctor, she could answer **almost **as many questions as I yes?"

"I'll do my best!" Carol said seriously, smiling as Rosa stood and stroked CJs cheek before rushing out of the room, sniffling loudly as she closed the door behind her.

"Wow!" CJ muttered before looking at Carol, the two of them bursting into laughter at the same time

"A wifes duty!" Carol muttered

"Don't be afraid! Man, if I followed her instructions me an' Houston would just be confused!" CJ gasped before stopping and looking at the door, tears suddenly springing to her eyes

"CJ?"

CJ sniffed. "That was so sweet of her to do that though wasn't it? She really does love me like a daughter!"

Carol came and sat next her hugging her shoulders. "And I love you like a sister, Chris and Butterfly see you as a sister to I know that…you got quiet a family going on here my friend!"

CJ gave her a watery smile and nodded. "I'm lucky, I know. And today I get to marry the man of my dreams don't I?"

"You sure do, just as soon as we get you in to that dress! Now c'mon! You ready?"

With a huge smile breaking across her face CJ nodded. "As I'll ever be!"

Noveli patted Houstons back as he walked towards the waiting car to join Hoyt. "See you at the Church pal!" he grinned before closing the door and waving as the car pulled away. Houston waved turning a fraction as Will came up behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Ready?"

Houston grinned. "You keep asking me that, I've never been more ready for anything in my life! I've been ready for this moment from the first time I met her."

Will chuckled. "I know, should have been doing this years ago" he said as he signalled to the waiting driver to bring the Limo over. "So c'mon big guy, let's get this show on the road! Finally!"

The two climbed in and settled down for the ride. Houston closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind happily wandering back to the first time he had met his best friend and bride to be.

"_Will!" Houston said with a grin as he switched the engine of the convertible off, "Stop singing, people are looking. We're here, Lake Taho!"_

_Will pushed himself up until he was sitting on the top of the passenger seat. "Wooohoo, hottie central, gonna be a good spring break cuz!"_

_With a slight shake of his head Houston climbed out of the car and grabbed at the small hand luggage and beach towels from the back seat. "I'm here for the sport Will, and to relax before finals!"_

"_Oh me to, Matt, me too!" Will grinned wolfishly as he stopped and openly stared at two bikini clad babes who wiggled and giggled their way passed them. "Wow, oh yeah!"_

_Again Houston shook his head and turned to walk away, heading across to the Log Cabin he had rented for the week. He and Will had driven in alone having spent the last week at football training camp, their two friends would be joining them later that day. He knew that they were as loud and excited as his cousin, but that was fine with him, it meant he didn't have to keep him company! He had done his bit, driven him there. Now he could sit back and relax, go horse riding, walking, rock climbing, maybe hire a jet ski, and looking out over the glistening Lake a few good hours swimming would be heaven. He was to busy taking in the scenery to look were he was going until too late._

"_Oof! Wotchit!" came the irritated voice as Houston collided with a soft female form. _

_Instinctively he grabbed out at her arm to steady her. He looked up, straight in to the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. He swallowed and stammered "Sorry! Was admiring the view!"_

_The woman looked over in the direction Houston had been facing, a small frown playing across her face. "Typical!" she muttered before trying to pull her arm free_

_Houston glanced across and blushed as he saw two rather buxom and almost topless females lying on sun loungers at the side of the Lake. "No, uh no!" he stammered, "not that, not them! I really was admiring the view. Never been here before, country boy at heart and kinda miss it…thinking how inviting the water looks to!" _

_The woman stopped trying to yank her arm free and studied him thoughtfully. "Not that it matters but as it seems to worry you, I do believe you ok? Now, could I have my arm back please?" _

"_Oh, right, yeah!" He stepped back a fraction and held his breath, she was stunning. Long soft curly brown hair, perfect figure in a tasteful bikini, warm smile and those eyes, oh yeah those eyes!_

_She looked back at him and raised her eyebrow, he looked down and realised he was still holding her arm. Quickly he let go and blushed. She saw the colour spreading and let out a soft laugh, before smiling brightly at him. Houston felt the breath leave him as she hit him with that mega watt smile. "Well, ok…enjoy your swim cowboy! Buh-bye!" and she turned to walk away_

"_Woah, wait!"_

_She stopped and turned back to him, her smile still dazzling him. "How did ya know I'm a cowboy?" he asked_

_She laughed as she stepped back to him. "You're from Texas right? Me to! And you aint City folk, can see that in the way you look at the scenery, so country. And as for cowboy, well takes one to know one!"_

_His eyes went wide. "You're Texan?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_And you ride?"_

"_You betcha!"_

_He looked down and scuffed the floor slightly. "So, uhm, think you might wanna go riding with me sometime this week" he asked shyly_

_Her eyes crinkled at the edges as she chewed her lip a fraction. "Which Cabin you in Texas?"_

_Houston looked at the key fob in his hand and scoured the number panels on the edges of the nearby group of cabins. "Uhm, that one!" he pointed to the door on the left of them._

"_Uh huh!" she nodded, "Well neighbour, why dontcha gimme a call sometime, and I'll think about it. Ok?" And with that she turned and started to make her way up the set of steps that led to the entrance of the cabin next to his._

"_Houston!" he called out_

"_What?" she stopped to look at him. "Oh, is that where you're from?"_

"_Nope, that's ma name m'am. Mattlock Houston, well….Matt, but everyone calls me Houston"_

_She smiled and went to walk in the cabin, stopping to look back at him and wink before saying. "I'm CJ. CJ Parsons, nice to meet you…Houston!" and with that she was gone._

_He stood staring at the doorway for a few seconds before being rudely brought back to earth by Will slapping him on the back and smiling as he muttered. "You old dog Houston, not here five minutes and you land yourself a HOT hottie. She got a friend?" _

_Will grabbed the key off Houston and let himself in to the cabin, whilst Houston stood a minute longer, waving in embarrassment as CJ walked back out on to her porch, glass of orange juice in hand and a friendly smile on her face as she spotted him still rooted to the spot. He grinned to himself as he finally followed Will into the cabin and dropped his bag in the small box room he had chosen for himself, mainly as it gave him a view of the neighbours. He listened with a sense of mild annoyance as his cousin went on at length as to how hot the babe that Houston had been talking to was, and how he was sure to try and get a date of her whilst they were there. An hour later when their friends joined them, the first thing he told them was about the hot neighbour, and Houstons blood began to boil. "She's a nice girl Will, not a piece of meat, drop it ok!" he had growled quietly when he grabbed his cousins arm and pulled him to one side_

_Will had stared a him for a few seconds, not offended, but shocked. His cousin was a playboy, every one knew that…star footballer, rich daddy and no intention of settling down until he had made his own fortune, so why was he protecting some girl he had just met when he sometimes could barely remember the name of the last girl he dated. "Wow!" he had whispered," she must be REAL hot, she's made some impression on you big guy!"_

_Houston smiled a fraction. "You know what Will, I just get the feeling that she is some thin' else ya know. She's…special, yeah, real special!"_

"Man you were right Houston!"

"Huh?" Houston blinked a fraction and looked at his cousin in the back seat next to him

Will pointed out of the Limo window. "I said you were right, good job you told us all to leave early, traffic is really building up out there! We could be here a while! "

Carol finished fluffing out the skirt of CJs dress and stepped back, her eyes glistening as she smiled at her friend. "Wow! Wish I'd looked this good on my wedding day!"

"Are you kidding! " CJ grinned as she took her friends hand, "You looked amazing !"

"Aw honey, so do you…oh so do you!" Caro replied taking CJs other hand and holding them tight. They turned as the door opened

"Oh my God CJ" Chris gasped, "you look…you look…"

"Amazing!" Butterfly finished for her as she pushed her way into the room dragging Chris behind her

CJ laughed as her three Bridesmaids lined up in front of her for inspection, Butterfly giggling madly as CJ marked them all 10 out of 10. "I'm wearing Lipstick" Butterfly whispered loudly," and Chris let me have a sip of Champagne…just to calm my nerves!"

"That was supposed to be our secret!" Chris laughed as the younger girl blushed and swallowed slightly before realising nobody was really mad. "Can you believe the day is finally here?" Chris asked in between giggles

CJ shook her head a fraction. "When Matt said he didn't want a long engagement I thought he meant a year or so, not six months!"

"Well it's not as though the two of you needed time to really get to know each other!" Carol called out as she walked again to the open cabinet to pour another round of drinks, including a very small glass for the youngest attendant. "In fact I'm surprised he waited this long!"

"If we had gone with the wedding I wanted we probably wouldn't have waited, but even for Houston a big wedding like this takes time to organise. Besides, I wanted to be your Bridesmaid first, and I needed a little time, to…to, well, I guess get my feet back on the ground. Had a wild few weeks back there! "

"Tell me about it!" muttered Carol as she passed CJ her Brandy glass. The glass had barely made it to CJs lips when in burst Rosa Noveli. "Geez, can this woman sniff out Brandy at 20 paces!" Carol whispered to CJ as she quickly snatched the glass back and tried to hide it. Too late, Rosa had spotted it.

"Tsk, CJ…you drink your toast without me!" the older woman said with a big grin as she reached over to take Butterflys glass off her and turned to CJ. "Salut!" she said with a grin, before downing the contents in one.

"Salut!" replied CJ, Carol and Chris who all did the same, Butterfly looked on and sighed

"My Vincenzo, he call to say Houston and Will are on their way, he say traffic is heavy so they will be about half an hour to Church, all on time si?" Rosa told them as she walked over to the cabinet and brought back the Brandy bottle, and an empty small glass, she topped every ones glasses up and poured a small measure for Butterfly smiling as she handed it to her before gently pinching her cheek.

Butterfly took a small sip and grimaced a fraction. She held the glass and thought for a few seconds before asking. "So how come it took you and Houston so long to finally get together ? Didn't you like each other when you first met?"

"Yeah, "Chris sat down next to Butterfly and nodded at her before turning to CJ and also asking "how come it did take you so long? Couldn't just be that you were just being…oh shall we say stubborn!"

CJ shot a narrowed eye glance at her before smirking. Then looking directly at her young friend she told her. "No, no…Houston and I liked each other just fine from the first time we met…it was just…complicated back then"

"How come" Butterfly leaned forward a fraction

"Yeah, " again Chris chimed in. "How come?"

CJ sighed…."Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found part 12B**

_CJs mind wandered back to the first time she had met Houston as she told her friends all about it. She hadn't been looking where she was going if she was honest, her mind was buzzing with the news that Carl, her boyfriend for the last eight months, was moving to Washington as soon as his degree was completed. She was happy for him as she could see how excited he was to get the opportunity to walk right in to a really great job, albeit his Uncles firm, but still it was too good an opportunity to miss up on so she was genuinely pleased for him. But she would miss him, he was funny, warm, kind, he made her feel special, something a lot of her previous boyfriends hadn't done. He had told her that as soon as she finished her degree next year he could sort a job out for her to, as he wanted her to be with him, and whilst she was flattered, she had also felt a little flutter of nerves at the idea of a man planning her career for her, is that how it would be in their private life to?_

_So many questions, which was why she has accepted the invitation of a week long break at Lake Taho instead of going home to her Uncles Ranch as she normally did every holiday. "Oof, watchit!" she had muttered as she collided with a very solid male form. She had looked up, looking straight in to the most beautiful warm brown eyes she had ever seen! The owner of those eyes stammered and apology claiming to have been admiring the view, CJ had looked over to the direction he had been facing and spotted two semi clad nymphos, and she had felt an odd disappointment that he was as shallow as all the other men their age. But as he had turned beet red and stammered he was looking at the scenery she had felt herself smile and relax, she believed him, and had no idea why!_

_After a some what rushed introduction CJ had gone in her cabin to pour some juice for herself, after all she had done the driving to get them all here early and as the others were all down by the Lake already she had come back to sit on the porch and relax a little while. As she walked out to take her seat she had spotted her new friend still staring over, and had felt butterflies in her tummy as she waved back at the shy, and good looking man. From the corner of er eye she watched as he went into the cabin next door, and sighed as she wondered what she was doing, she had a boyfriend, how could she be so easily distracted by a stranger! She picked up a magazine and flicked through it, trying to distract herself from her many concerns, just for a little while, but the glossy had features on how to plan your future, or how to spot a potential husband, and her own personal favourite, ten ways to please your man! "Ugh!" she sighed as she threw the magazine across the porch, jumping slightly as she heard a soft voice behind her _

"_Crossword buggin ya?"_

_She smiled as her new friend stepped on to her porch. "Somehow don't think you could help if it was!" she raised an eyebrow half expecting some sort of argument, smiling in delight when instead he had laughed._

"_You're probably right about that, get the feeling you are one smart cookie!"_

"_You got that right Texas!"_

"_That's Houston m'am, in case you forgot ma name already!" he grinned and wiggled an eyebrow at making her giggle delightedly. "Now, I guess you're wonderin' why I'm here right?"_

_CJ tilted herhead before saying, "I'm guessin' it's not to borrow a cup of sugar!"_

_He smiled and her heart fluttered, positively thumping out of her chest as he met her gaze with those warm eyes of his. "No Ms Parsons, not sugar. You see, a certain beautiful young woman who I bumped in to a while back, told me she could ride, and if I was to call on her sometime, then she might join me on a bit if a trek. Well…it's sometime!"_

_CJ grinned as she sat up straight. "Aren't you rushing things MR Houston, you just got here!" _

_He blushed a fraction and muttered. "Don't believe in letting something special slip away, we only got a week, aim to get to know you a whole lot better in that time!"_

_Her eyebrows shot up, but instead of being angry as she would normally at such a proposition, her stomach muscles tightened and she swallowed as she realised how excited she as at that the thought . Get a grip, she told herself, you don't know this guy, and what about Karl? What about him, the dark side of her nature whispered back, he is moving away soon, you think he is really going to be faithful to you then? Besides, look at this guy, he is seriously cute!_

"_So", he muttered, suddenly looking nervous, "you feel like coming riding with me?"_

_She knew she should say no, that would be the right thing to do, the sensible thing. But, just this once CJ was tired of being sensible, and every instinct told her she could trust this guy, and so with a slow smile she stood and walked towards him slowly. "Sure, why not!" she told him as she drew level, "just let me get out of this bikini…"she paused as she saw his eyes widen, "and into my riding gear ok?"_

_He swallowed and nodded, watching her as closely as he could as she slinked into her cabin to change_

_After an hours riding the two of them were sitting by the edge of the Lake, their horse tethered as they sat and drank some of the cool beer Houston had packed. The afternoon was hot so they had found somewhere shaded to sit and . They told each other a little about themselves and the friends they had travelled with. They had been startled to discover they were practically neighbours, well for part of the year. "I live with my paternal Granparents" CJ had told him, "But every holiday and as many weekends as I can manage I head to my Uncles Ranch, I love it there ya know"_

"_Uh huh. My daddy owns a big company, and he is trying to teach me the ropes of that, but the big house we live in isn't as important to me as the Ranch we run!" Houston had said with a big grin. "I couldn't care less if my pop left his company to anyone else, but I sure do intend to run that Ranch one day!"_

_CJ smiled at him as she lay down on the grass. "Know whatcha mean. I itend to get my law degree, if only to really annoy my mom and her folks! But somehow, I can see me heading back to my Uncles place one day and taking over for him!"_

"_You don't get on with your mom?"_

_She sighed. "Our relationship is…difficult!"_

"_How about your pop?"_

"_Dead, when I was a little kid"_

_Houston closed his eyes and lay back beside her, automatically reaching for her hand. "Sorry!" he whispered_

"_It's ok" she said softly, "it was a long time ago. I can't really remember him, and my mom didn'r keep photos around! She shipped my two big brothers off to military boarding school, but her folks wouldn't pay for me to go to boarding school…thank God! Mom did a lot of travelling, partly with her job, and partly with her succession of new husbands, her parents didn't want me around so I wound up living with my dads folks, which is kinda cool, except they're kinda old ya know! Mu Uncle offered to take me in full time but as he isn't married my moms folks wouldn't allow it, but they couldn't stop me visiting. I love that part of Texas!"_

"_Which part?" He sat bolt upright when she told him. "No way!" he gasped, "Your Uncle…his name Nathan?"_

"_well yeah…how d'you know that?"_

_Houston chuckled. "Cos his Ranch back onto ours, the River is one of the boundaries!"_

_She sat up and blinked, her eyebrows suddenly shooting upwards. "Houston!" she said softly, "shoot…you're Bill Houstons son? The richest guy in the County!"_

"_~In the State actually, but lets not count dollars here! This is wonderful, we're neighbours…how about that!"_

_CJ grinned. "Yes…how about that!" _

"_Wow!" Houston breathed as he lay back on the grass next to her, once again reaching for her hand _

_CJ giggled "So rich boy huh? What's it like having a gazillionaire for a daddy? Did ya het a Ferrari for your 16__th__?_

"_Nope!" Matt grinned, "I got a pickup that broke down more often than I care to mention, but for my 18__th__ I bought myself a Ferrari!" I earned it though, working at the Ranch and at dadas company I got paid a wage, saved up and bought my dads vintage Ferrai off him, am still paying off the loan ~I had to take for the rest of the money, ok so the loan was off pop not a bank but I still can't miss a payment!"_

"_He's tight fisted?!"_

"_No, he just thought I should learn the value of money ya know! Not to hang back and wait for things to drop in my lap, earn my way through life, the way his daddy taught him. ~I tell ya CJ, part of me wants to step away from my daddy altogether, start again like every one has to, earn my own place in life…so one day instead of people saung to me are you Billhoustons son, they'll say to pop so your Matt Houstons dad! But hey, a man can deamright?"_

"_Why is it a dream?"_

"_Huh?_

"_Why is it a dream? It can be a goal ya know. I mean, me and my friend Julia, we're both studying law, we have a goal to open our own law firm and help those who really need it, but it is gonna be a struggle ya know. We have to qualify, then intern to get experience, then pass a bar exam to be able to practice criminal law…"_

"_And all this while planning on running your Uncles Ranch?"_

"_You gotta set the goal high Houston, make it tough so that every time you move one step nearer you've really achieved something special! I dunno if Julia and I will get our own company, just like 'I didn't know if I could cope with a double degree…"_

"_What?" A double?"_

_CJ grinned. "Yup, I spent so much time explaining my boyfriends business studies to him that I decided to add it to my law degree…figured it would be useful for Julia and I if one of us understood business law, another string to our corporate bow so to speak! I caught up real quick to, I can read text books and understand them, don't' really need to have any extra teaching, but I wanna be the best and there is always more to learn and…"_

"_Woah, woah there…you really are smart, and driven!" Houston laughed_

"_Sorry! I'm not that driven really, it's more a case of wanting to do the best I can, not leave a job half done…"_

"_Tenacious!"_

_She chuckled. "I guess. And I get bored easy, have to keep busy one way or another, so I study! Plus there is the added bonus of being able to prove my Grand dad wrong, woman aint worth educating I think was the phrase he used when mom asked if he would pay for me to go to boarding school . best thing the male chauvinist old buzzard ever did for me!"_

_Houston pursed his lips and nodded. "Families huh…can't choose them can we, so gotta make the best of 'em!"_

"_Your familes ok right? You and your dad?"_

"_We get on just fine, when he is around! He works a lot, travels, business meetings when he is at home. The older I get the less he spends time with me, says I'm a man and don't need him around, that he has taught me to be independent, and he has, and I'm grateful, and I know he loves me…but sometimes a son just needs his daddy to say he is proud of him, to say he loves him…and I can't believe I'm saying all this to you!" _

_CJ grinned. "I was thinking that to, I have told you things I've never told anyone else! Only my best friend Julia knows about my mom and her parents, she lives next door to my Grandparents were I was raised so I got to know her the day I moved there, I can tell her all my secrets…but I don't even think my sorority sisters know I have two brothers, or that my mom is a serial bride! Yet here I am, spilling it all to a cute guy I just met!"_

"_Cute?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You think I'm cute?" Houston smiled as raised himself up on to his elbow to look at her_

_She smiled and closed her eyes before sighing and telling him, "OK, so I think you're cute, and you're a real nice guy…but…"_

"_But?"_

_She sat herself up and ran her hands through her hair. "I have a boyfriend Matt, and I don't cheat. Even if we are on the verge of breaking up…I won't cheat on him, sorry!" _

_He pursed his lips again and looked down at the grass before saying quietly, "Any law about you making new friends?"_

_She looked at him and smiled. " None that I know of!"_

"_And you're the legal expert!"_

"_Oh absolutely!" she giggled, "absolutely!"_

_He swallowed slightly, wondering if he could handle being just her friend, but decided she was too special not to risk it. "So, this boyfriend, wanna tell me about him?"_

_They had spent more than three hours talking and riding before heading back to the stabloes, as they walked back to their cabins Houston automatically wrapped his arm around her waist, it felt so normal and comfortable that CJ didn't do a thing to remove it, in fact she stepped nearer to him, aware of the way her heart fluttered, telling herself it was just because he made her feel safe. They spent every day of their week together, going to the local bar with all their friends, with Houston rescuing CJ time after time from his cousin unsubtle advances, they went riding again, went swimming and climbing, went walking around the Lake and shopping together in the local tourist hot spots, but most of all they talked and talked. At the end of the week Houston found himself dreading the last day, he didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to lose her. He had given her his phone numbers about five times and made her promise to ring him as soon s she arrived safely back at college, he had also made her promise to ring him every couple of nights just so he could make sure she was ok, and if ever…EVER she needed anything she was to call him._

_AS CJ loaded her case in the car she had turned to him and given him a half smile before reaching out and stroking his cheek, he had reached out and pushed a stray lock of hair off her face. _

"_You know somethin' Miss Parsons..you're somethin' real special, and dontcha ever forget that, ok?"he whispered in her ear as they hugged goodbye_

_She gently kissed him, barely skimming his lips but sending a jolt of electricity right through him. "You to Cowboy, you to"_

_He walked her to the drivers door and closed it as she clicked her seat belt in to place, impulsively he leaned in the open window and planted a gentle kiss before muttering "Ring me, ok?" She had nodded before turning the key, putting the car in drive, and slowly pulling away. He stood and watched until the car had vanished from view, jumping slightly as his cousin said softly "That the one who got away?" Houston nodded a fraction, waiting for his cousin to tease him, instead Will patted his back and whispered, "there'll be another time Matt, you'll see!" _

_And of course there had. CJ had rung him as promised to say she was safely home. She had rung a week later to say her and Karl had split up, he had driven over to spend the weekend with her, sleeping in one the empty bedrooms as her sorority sisters had travelled to New York for a concert. He had taken her to dinner, and spent all night talking and laughing with her, he had held her as she cried, telling him she was scared she wasn't really capable of love that she was too logical to accept such a thing, and too independent to ever want to share her life with anyone. He had laughed gently at that and told her she wouldn't be crying over her and Karl splitting up if she didn't care so much and she had a big heart so whether logical or not she was always going to be capable of great love, and one day, when she was ready, when the time was right, she would meet the man who she could share her life with, a man who could share with her not control her "Someone like you!" she had whispered before drifting off to sleep in his arms. He had studied her as she slept, and an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness flooded through him, a sensation he had never experienced before, as he stroked her hair from her face he wondered if he had been right to say they were friends, is this why he felt so differently around her than any other woman? Sure CJ was sexy, he couldn't miss that, but he didn't really talk to woman he dated, just charmed them, showed them a good time, spent some quality time with them getting what he needed and then moved on. But with CJ it was different, he didn't want to move on, but he didn't know how to stay unless it was just like this…friends!_

_Months drifted by, they rang each other almost every day, sometimes just for a few minutes to say everything was ok, sometimes to spend hours on the phone with one or both of them needing to sound off. CJ had started dating again, this time firmly committed to not being committed, and all Houston knew was that she was just having fun. Houston was dating to working his way through the last of the cheerleaders before his college football career came to an end. CJ was the first to hear he had been head hunted by professional football teams, and was impressed but could tell from the way he was talking that he was not sure. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" he had asked after telling her the news_

"_I ddon't know!" she answered. Julia has asked if I'd like to go ski-ing with her and her folks, and my Grandparents have asked if I would like to go with them on a trip to Florida!"_

"_Your moms folks?"_

_She had laughed. "No Houston, they barely tolerate me if mom invites me for Christmas!"_

"_So the folks you live with are going to Florida and leaving you behind at Thanksgiving?"_

"_Not leaving me behind, I've been invited to! Though ski-ing sounds better!"_

"_How about your Uncle, any chance he would let you come to the Ranch?"_

_CJ paused. "He has asked me, thought he was being polite, he normally has to put up with me every holiday!"_

_Houston chuckled. "Then please don't let him down this year ok? And you and he are invited to our house for dinner, dad is dying to meet you"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_It seems I talk about you a lot, so he is curious!"_

"_He knows we're just friend right?"_

"_THAT'S why he is curious!"_

_CJ had giggled and thought for a minute or two." OK", she said eventually, "you gotta date cowboy!"_

_The first Thanksgiving had been wonderful, CJs Uncle and Houstons dad had got on like a house on fire, sharing old war stories as well as old Cowboy tales. CJ had noticed Houston go quiet when the two older men reminisced about their time in the trenches, and a small alarm bell had rung out. Bill Houston was as charming as his son and CJ liked him immediately, her shrewd eyes not missing his reaction when ever Matt made a sharp comment, something that had shocked her as she had never seen that side of him before. As she and her Uncle had left to go home, Bill had gently kissed her hand and told her "I can see why my son cares for you so much Miss Parsons, you're a remarkable young lady!"_

_She had blushed as she smiled back and said. "And I can see why your son is so special, he has a wonderful example to follow!"_

_The older mans eyes had twinkled a he mouthed " Thank you"_

_The next morning CJ had gone for a ride, heading down to the boundary river, not surprised to find Houston already there. "Wanna tell me what's goin' on?" she asked as she dismounted and walked over to were he sat_

_He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. CJ, there is a war goin' on…young men being drafted, lives being ruined, and I'm sitting here with the world at my feet wanting for nothing, it's not right!"_

"_Houston?" she felt the knot of fear in her stomach_

"_Will and I had a friend, a couple of years above us at high school, played football with us, coached us…a good kinda man ya know, with the heart of a lion. He got drafted, just like that…we found out last week he was killed in action, just two months after getting out of training"_

"_I'm sorry!" she whispered her uneasiness growing_

"_He married his high school sweetheart as soon as he got the draft note, six months later he is gone and she is left alone and pregnant, wondering how she is gonna cope whilst the like of me and Will sit in College wondering which football team to play for, or which car to buy with our first pay cheque…,I sit in my fathers house and look at everything that's there for me, I haven't done a thing to earn it all CJ, not a damn thing! But I will, you'll see, even dad will be proud of me!"_

"_What have you done?" she gasped._

_Houston lifted his head proudly as he turned to face her. "Will and I are enlisting, done deal. We signed up before Thanksgiving. Soon as College is done we have two weeks to ourselves, then off to basic training!"_

"_Oh God!" she had felt her world tilt and reached out to grab on to him, partly to steady herself, partly to keep him close_

_He had sat very still as she clung to him. "You know I'm right!" he asked softly_

_She nodded but couldn't find the words_

"_I'll tell dad before I go back for next semester, maybe your Uncle would keep an eye on him, they seemed to get on!"_

"_I'll look in on him to Houston, when you're…away"_

_He had smiled at that and rested his head against hers. "Thanks CJ, what would I do without you, you're m best friend!"_

_The two weeks before Will and Houston went to basic training had been spent at the Ranch, with CJ staying at her Uncles bit more or less living at Houstons house. She had encouraged Bill to join them o a couple of days out riding, and had watched as father and son talked and laughed together, she had been there when Will had confessed to being scared and had held his hand before driving him to the airport to spend the last week with his own parents, Roy and Flo. Bill hadn't been able to face taking Houston to the airport the last day and had made an urgent business trip the night before, patting Houstons back as he left the house, his eyes glistening with tears, as he had climbed in his car to leave he had turned and looked straight at his son and said. "I love you Matt, you hear me, and I'm damn proud of you…but just you come home ok"_

"_Yes sir" Houston had whispered, grateful to have CJs arm around his waist to support him._

_CJ had driven him to the airport, they had stopped and had lunch on the way, and he had presented her with a necklace, a small simple diamond on a silver chain. He had fastened it on and she had held his hands on her neck as she whispered "I'll never take it off!"_

_As he had gone to walk through the departure gate she had held his hand and whispered. " You once said we can't choose our families…but you were wrong. You mean more to me than my own brothers…you, Will, your dad…you're my family now ok? So, just you come home cos I don't wanna lose any more family!"_

_They had hugged, and before he could stop himself he had kissed her, and felt her respond. His eyes wide as he stepped back, his heart thumping. "I love you!" he stammered_

"_I know!" she grinned, before letting go of his hands and watching as he walked away. "I love you to!" she had whispered to herself before turning and walking away_

_Less than a year after Houston had been sent to 'Nam and CJs life had changed. Her plans had come crashing down when the night she celebrated her double degree her best friend had told her she wouldn't be opening that long dreamt of law firm, she had been so tired the last few months…passing out twice…and now they knew why, she was dying, her life plans cruelly cut down before her. And CJ had been devastated, but had vowed to do anything she could to help Julia realise whatever dreams she wanted. Julias family were wealthy, after their initial grief at their daughters diagnosis they to had supported her choices. So, CJ had put her Business degree to good use and had bought out a small finance company that the owners were retiring from, she got a good price, and used the money left over from Julias parents fund to buy a small plot of land. Julia had five houses built before the end of the next Spring, and had used her own finance company to arrange mortgages for five low income families to move into the new property. With the money she had spare she had bought out the homes two of them had left, with CJ negotiating with the local authority for planning permission to demolish the ramshackle buildings and build three new homes in there place and the waste ground behind them. From there Julia had started to lend money to low income families, enabling them to improve their own homes or take mortgages on new homes and away from the rat traps they had been renting. It was interesting work and CJ knew how much Julia enjoyed it, but as her company grew and her horizons broadened so CJ felt restless, this was Julias new dream, not hers. So, with regret, CJ had stepped back, promising she would always be there when needed, but telling Julia she needed to find her own path. Houston had written to her, supporting her decision and encouraging her every move. _

_She had interned with F. W Bailey in her last year at college, and wandered back towards criminal law, working for the DAs office before being head hunted by big private firm in Dallas. The cases were mainly civil crimes, fraud, embezzlement, but it opened up the world of technology to CJ who loved digging into the cases and the amount of information she could find on line. She had been working on a major fraud case, defending a pompous executive manager against charges of falsely reporting profits in order to win a big contract, it was boring, the man was guilty, but it would land a lot of money for the firm, so CJ had dug and found a loophole for them to use, it was to be her first time leading the case in court, when she got the telegram she had been dreading, and had walked out in the middle of one of her most important meetings. "You do this," her boss had warned, "and you'll never practice law in this city again little girl, d'ya hear!"_

_CJ had narrowed her eyes at him, tossed her hair back and through gritted teeth muttered "Fine!" before turning in her heels and walking out. She had gone home, packed a case and driven all the way across the State to get home to Bill. And to Houston. _

_She had stayed more than a month, watching as her friend struggled to pull is life back. She had slept in the room next to his, taking it in turns with Bill to go in and comfort him after he had woken from a nightmare. She would sit with him and talk, many a time waking up next to him the following morning. One day, over breakfast, he had looked at her and asked, "So you gave up your job for me huh?"_

"_Wasn't my thing, just paid the rent!"_

"_Paid well?"_

"_Yep, but I was losing the will to live there!" she regretted her choice of words immediately biuy knew better than to try and take them back_

"_So, what do you think is your thing?" he asked quietly, deep in thought_

_She gave a slow smirk. "A challenge. Something, exciting, something unique…something I do because I enjoy it!"_

"_You liked working for Julia!"_

"_Yes, but it wasn't exciting exactly, and it was Julias life, not mine…I want something I can be proud of, something I've…"_

"_Built? Started from scratch?"_

"_Well, yeah!"_

_Houston had reached over and took her hand. "CJ, I learnt some business savvy from my pop, and I have some ideas of my own about starting from scratch, not sure I can do it alone though. CJ, will you help me?"_

_She looked at him puzzled. "Help you?"_

"_I wanna start a fresh, wanna build something. Set myself a goal. Somewhere nobody knows me, somewhere I can just wipe the slate clean. I got money saved, and I inherited some when I turned 18, I invested it….got another lump sum when I turned 21, invested that to…so I have a starting point, just need a partner, someone I can rely on…a friend!"_

_She chewed her lip. Part of her wanted to say no, it was his dream, not hers…yet suddenly she knew that this was exactly what she wanted, exactly what she had been searching for, and she had felt a small shiver of excitement run through her. "Ok boss, what's your plan?"_

"_Ever been to Los Angeles?"_

_She shook her head_

"_Me neither!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found 12c**

"Wow!" breathed Butterfly, "so, like, you and Matt knew all along that you were so special to each other, yet you just stayed friends!"

CJ smiled at her. " Just seemed right that way between us! I mean, I always loved him, but ours was the most uncomplicated relationship in my life! To have gotten together, to have risked what we had? Ugh, big step…HUGE… couldn't risk losing him!"

Carol smiled as Rosa stepped up to CJ and stroked her cheek. "Yet you lost your fear, and found your heart!"

CJ smiled up at her and nodded

"How many times did you wonder about him, what would happen if you'd risked it?" asked Chris "I mean, all this time working together, you must have been tempted!"

"Sometimes, yeah, sure! Hey, I'm human…fairly sure he was tempted to, sometimes our playful flirting became a little too real…one of us had to step back y'know! But when we first moved here to LA we were so busy getting the company started, and it was so successful so quickly it made our heads spin…we spent 18, 19 hours a day together when it all first took off… I did the legal checks and contracts, Houston found the companies that interested him or the type of investment he wanted to make. My head would explode sometimes, I could be working on buying s an electronics firm or a computer software company one day, the next I would be buying land for oil prospecting…or an insurance company in order to cover all the workers for the building company he had bought on a whim! It all just grew so fast, we were a Fortune 500 a year after starting out, and Houston just used that publicity to churn more business! Whenever I was tempted I just thought don't rock the boat. Besides, we both dated other people, a lot, Houston more than me…it was a way of winding down after all our hard work, and a way of getting space from one another after very long days! "

"So, when did he decide to become a detective?" Butterfly asked

"In part that was my fault!" CJ told her. "I said digging through all these business plans and mergers was like being a detective. I told him about the computer I had used at my old law firm and next things I knew , he had bought Baby! I showed him all it could do, and how it helped me check the background of people we were going to be working with. Then a young man Houston had been working with on a building project got accused of murder, Houston didn't believe he was capable of it, and as the guy was broke he offered my services as his attorney and started to dig around on what had happened. With Babys help, and mine of course, Houston found out the real killer…and got a taste for helping people. So, he studied…read books, worked with a PI to get the tricks of the trade…the rest as they say is history!"

~Couldn't he have got you involved in something a little less dangerous?" Carol asked with a smirk

CJ smirked back. "I like what we do…most of the time. It's a new adventure every day!"

"No kidding!" Chris said with a grin

CJ laughed "Besides, HE didn't get me involved in anything, I got myself involved! I volunteered my help, and once Murray joined us I had more time on my hands to give more help to Houston in the detective work"

"Partners huh? Just friends! Willing to put her life on the line so Houston can live out his dream!" Chris just shook her head

"It isn't always dangerous!" CJ protested her eyes scrunching when the other woman all laughed

"Honey, I got the scar to prove it's dangerous" Carol laughed, "and so have you…more than one!"

"Hmm, well, it has its moments. But it's not just Houstons dream ya know, it's mine to…it's the challenge I've always craved, the excitement !"

"I learnt the hard way getting shot is not exciting! Painful yes…exciting…hell NO!" Carol muttered

CJ was about to say something when there was a quiet knock on the door.

Chris got up and opened it, popping her head out to chat before stepping back in with a grin. "Show time ladies. Cars are here!"

Houston gasped as he saw the line of TV cameras and press photographers lined up outside the Church "Oh boy!" he muttered

"Something wrong?" Will asked

"CJ is gonna kill me when she sees all the press!" Houston told him as he pointed at the crowd of people now in a frenzy to take the best photo or video of the approaching groom. "She wanted a small wedding, no fuss…now this!"

Will grinned. "I always thought you would have liked a small wedding!"

Houston nodded. "I know, part of me would. But ya see Will, me and CJ, we owe so much to so many people. Business guys who gave us a chance to begin with, friends who have been there for us …risked their lives for us to! How could we not have them share this day with us huh? I mean…this is the best day of my life, and I wanna share it with everyone!"

"When you're marrying someone as special as CJ I can understand why you wanna shout about it!" Will agreed

Houston raised an eyebrow and looked at his cousin. "You still not over your crush on her huh?"

Will blushed. "No, not sure I ever will be, but I can live with it! Besides, as your Best Man I get to step in if you run away or don't show up!"

Houston laughed. "So not gonna happen! Nuthin is ever gonna keep me an' CJ apart!" His laughter tailed off and he frowned slightly

"Matt?"

"Just thinking back to what Tyler said, 'bout someone paying a million dollars to have CJ killed…"

"Aw c'mon Houston! The guy was a looney toon! He shot my dad, he tried to shoot CJ, he thought he and CJ were gonna wander hand in hand into the afterlife, thought she loved him…guy was delusional…he was spouting off, trying to get you mad…you can't believe a word that guy said!"

"Can't I?" Houston asked quietly before stepping out of the car and walking across to the side Chapel to wait for his Bride

Will caught up with him. "You can't let this guy get to you Matt!"

"All I know is that someone tried to kill her, and nearly succeeded!" Houston whispered

"And we know who it was. Duval! And he is dead. Duvals son is gonna be locked up for the rest of his life, Renfield is going nowhere…Duvals daughter shot down the plane, she is going to jail for life…and the mad man behind it all, Tyler..is dead to, gone! So who is left? The Davies woman? Rounded up and waiting to be sent back to the States for trial…and this mysterious benefactor? Has to be Vincenci, and he is off to jail to for his part in it all, hiring Tyler & co to kill people. They're all gone Houston, it's over…you can relax, and just enjoy being married to the best woman in the world. You lucky son of a b…"

"Will! We're in Church!" Houston looked up at him and grinned. "Guess you're right. I just worry ya know…can't lose her Will, not again…not ever!"

Will stepped up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "And you never will lose her Matt. Not now you have found this much happiness together , you get your happy ending, ok?"

Houston nodded. "Ok!"

CJ took her bouquet of flowers off Carol and stood up straight. "Wish me luck pal!" she grinned

"You don't need it CJ. But just so you know, I got ya back today, so relax, and enjoy! See you at the Church girl friend!"

Rosa Noveli reached up again to stroke CJs cheek. "I am so proud of you my beautiful CJ, and I cannot tell in words how my heart burst with happiness that you and Houston have come to this day…this day I have longed for you both since first I met you…this day that was always meant to be. Mi bella CJ, be happy, that is my wish for you!" And with that she gently kissed both of CJs hands before rushing out to join the Bridesmaids on their journey to Church

For a moment the room was still and CJ closed her eyes and took a steadying breath

"Knock knock! You decent?" came a mans voice from the doorway

CJ smiled at the new arrival. "Aren't I always?"

He came to stand in front of her and she felt her own eyes well up when she saw how he looked at her.

"Oh CJ!" he gasped, "that nephew of mine is one very lucky man!"

"Thanks Roy!" she whispered

"That's Uncle Roy to you!" he said with a small wink. "I can't tell you how proud you're making me today, asking me to give you away…well, I, I…uhh…you know I see you as a daughter anyway, see Matt as another son…today is just, well it means so much to me…darn it, why can't I find the words!" he muttered to himself

CJ grinned and reached out to gently stroke the blue rose in his lapel." Because sometimes, it isn't about the right words, just the right person!"

He took her hand and kissed it. His watery blue eyes sparkling. " C'mon, let's go knock Houston out of his socks!"

CJ giggled as she hooked her arm through his and walked out of the hotel room and down towards the waiting car

As they walked out of the hotel suite CJ looked across at the stack of cards and presents, as her eyes scanned excitedly the pile of telegrams on one side for later she noticed a now familiar shaped enveloped, and couldn't stop herself shuddering slightly. Roy felt it, knew it wasn't nerves, but waited until they were in the car before asking softly. "Somethin' troubling you CJ?"

"Hmm?"

He gave a small smile and asked. "As we walked out, felt you shudder…and don't tell me it was nerves, I know better!"

CJ chewed her lip a fraction but decided honesty was the best policy. "When our engagement was officially announced the press made a big thing about LA losing one of its top bachelors ya know. I mean, it was all done in fun, and the majority of messages that came in were well wishers and congratulations…"

"But?"

She sighed. "There were a few crank ones, saying I'd stolen their man, that I'd bewitched him, that kinda thing!"

Roy nodded and gave a soft chuckle, then asked softly, "But they troubled you?"

"Most of them stopped writing after a couple of weeks…but one, well one still writes, every week, same style envelope, same words…HE'S MINE! Sometimes that's all it says, sometimes they have paper clippings inside from when my plane crashed, or Robert died…Then they write things like, "YOU'RE ON BORROWEDD TIME, or ENJOY IT WHIE IT LASTS!"

Roy swallowed slightly. "You've told Hoyt?"

CJ nodded. "Uh huh, and he has analysed the envelope, done what he can…but no traces on it and no clue"

"What does Houston say?" Roys eyes narrowed as CJ remained silent. "CJ, you have told him haven't you?" CJ just gave him a small smile and shrugged "Oh boy!"

"Aw c'mon Roy!"CJ said wriggling in her seat to look directly at him, " it's just a few crazy ass letters from some sad lady who doesn't know fact from fiction!"

"But you went to Hoyt?"

CJ blinked a couple of times. "Roy, if these last few months have taught me nothing else it's taught me to take nuthin' for granted, and if Hoyt doesn't mind spending his lunchtime helping an old friend to put her mind at rest, then hey I'm not above pulling favours. If he had found anything, IF…then I wudda told Houston, but he didn't find anything…so why worry him! Right?"

Roy studied her for a few seconds, her big eyes pleading with him. "Ok," he said slowly. "So the letters are our secret, for now!"

"Thanks Uncle Roy!"

"For now CJ! These letters keep comin' once you're back from your Honeymoon we tell him, ok? He has a right to know!"

Her smile broadened as she nodded. "Deal!"

Roy was just thinking how much he loved her smile when he saw it falter slightly. "CJ?" Silently she pointed at the crowd of journalists and TV cameras packed outside the Church. "Oh boy!" he muttered as he reached to grip her hand

Houston walked in to the main Church, nodding at familiar faces who all mouthed words of congratulations or encouragement. He watched as him Groomsmen, Hoyt, Noveli and Murray all escorted guests to their seats, a little quicker now the Bride had arrived and was having photos taken outside with her Bridesmaids Carol, Chris and Butterfly, and of course the mother of the bride Rosa. "I've just had a thought!" Will whispered at him as they stood at the end of the pew, "I FINALLY get to hear CJs real name!" Houston looked over his shoulder at him and smirked, turning quickly to face the door as he saw his cousin jaw drop open and he mouthed "WOW!" , just as the organist began to play.

CJ took one deep breath as she watched her Bridesmaids make their entrance. Roy pulled her closer to him and patted the hand she had threaded through the arm he offered. "Shall we?" he asked softly

She licked her lips and swallowed slightly. "We shall!" she replied taking her first step, then second…one foot in front of the other, and before she knew it she was turning into the aisle and walking towards the altar. Friendly faces beamed out at her, cameras clicked and the Church organ boomed out, but suddenly as she looked up, her eyes locked on the most amazing warm brown eyes she had ever seen, and everything else just faded away. Her breathing steadied, and as she reached to take the hand he held out to her she couldn't help but smile, watching as his eyes twinkled back at her.

For both of them, staring deeply into each others eyes, the first part of the ceremony had been a bit of a blur. There had ben some amusement when the Priest had asked if anyone had any objections and Slims young son had chosen to yell out "Dada!" Quick as a flash Houston had said "Anyone know a good lawyer?" Playfully CJ had shoved at his shoulder and the Priest had given a slight, polite cough to bring the service back to order. As the Priest began to say "Repeat after me: I Mattlock William Houston, do take thee…."a strange feedback noise cut through the Church, causing everyone to flinch slightly, except the Bride and Groom. Houston had solemnly repeated, "I Mattlock William Houston , do take thee…" the noise came again, ending just in time for the congregation to hear the last few words of "To be lawfully wedded wife" The guests looked at each, several off them shrugged, and waited for CJs vows.

CJ smiled as the Priest turned to her and said. "Now CJ, repeat after me…I…" this time his microphone cut out, snapping back in just as he looked at CJ waiting for her to repeat the vow. She gave a small cough and stepped nearer to Houston and repeated. "I…" and again the microphone cut out, coming back on as she finished with "wedded husband!"

Will leaned forward and stage whispered. "Does it count if nobody heard the full vows?"

The Priest smirked at CJ before telling him. "God did, that's all that matters to me!"

As they exchanged rings it was Houstons hand that was shaking with emotion, by the time the Priest looked at them and smiled as he told them "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" CJ could feel herself crying with happiness, leaning into Matts hand as he softly wiped away the tear that fell. They stared at each other, the spell broken as they heard "You may kiss your Bride!" and Houston leaned forward to gently brush his lips against hers, before whispering. "I love you…Mrs Houston!" They could hear the applause and cheers as once again they kissed, with Will asking if anyone had a crowbar to prise them apart to get them to the wedding reception!

Crowds of well wishers cheered as the Bride and room stepped out in to the bright California sunshine, hand in hand and grinning from ear to ear. They kissed again, the sound of camera motors whirring could be heard from across the street, as could the cheers and laughter. The BMW with tinted windows blended in with all the other cars parked there, nobody noticed it, nobody turned an eye as two of the guests dressed in dark suits walked towards it and handed in their cameras and several polaroid snaps through the open window, before walking away to another car parked behind. The two passengers of the BMW studied the snaps, before one of them hissed "It should have been me!"

The other passenger leaned over and patted her knee gently. "And it will be one day dear…when Houston is a grieving widower your chance will coma again. We got it wrong this time, we won't miss again! So patience dear, that's all you need…patience!"

As the guests mingled for the cocktail reception, Houston pulled all his friends and family into a small dining area away from everyone else. He held CJs hand who shrugged as Carol asked "What's going on?"

Suddenly Roy appeared from a side room carrying a wooden stick and a silver cup, and followed by a Piper . "Make ye a roond!" Roy said solemnly, tapping the stick to the floor andwinking at CJ as she gasped

"Houston!" she turned to look at her husband, her eyes wide!" "A Quaich?"

Butterfly looked at Rosa and asked "A what?"

They all jumped as the Piper started to play, and Carol started to drag them all into a circle, all except CJ and Houston who stood to one side until Roy came to get them. As the three of them stepped into the Circle their family joined hands to close it around them and Roy smiled before telling them . "Normally it is the fathers of the Bride and Groom who stand here and join the two families together over the uurh…Kaysh? Quaich! But as Houstons Uncle, and now CJs, it is my honour to join the two together." He looked at Will who passed him a bottle of Malt that Houston had sent back to them, and with great pride he poured a large measure into the silver cup. He reached for Matts hand and placed it on one handle, then reached for CJs hand, placing it gently on the other. As CJ and Houston drank from the cup Roy explained the tradition to the gathered guests of honour, smiling as the cup made its way around the circle before coming back to the centre. As Roy looked at both his nephew and new wife, he raised the cup and nodded "Your eternal health and happiness!" he said before draining off the last of the fine whiskey and smiling in appreciation

The food was wonderful, everyone had agreed. They had cheered as the new couple had made their entrance, with Houston sweeping CJ into his arms and spinning her around pausing to dance briefly before heading to the head table to enjoy the five course meal. But it had been the DJ and band that everyone had really loved. At some point in the evening Roy had ended up wearing CJs garter as a head band before dragging everyone up for a Conga line, he had told Rosa Noveli she was a fine woman and spent the rest of the evening flirting outrageously with her. Both Matt and CJ had spotted Will and Chris spending a lot of time together, and agreed they made a god couple, smiling as their friends looked up and noticed they had been spotted. Carol and Nick made an impromptu speech that had everyone laughing, and Roys speech made everyone emotional, it was Will who brought the house down though with a speech that told of his gratitude to his cousin and best friend, and his joy that they had FINALLY done the right thing and got married…"After all, " he had finished, "nobody else could put up with these two!" Carol had led CJ astray, again, by persuading her to dance to We Are Family with all her Bridesmaids and Rosa…then by encouraging her to do the Twist and the Timewarp, laughing as each time CJ did the pelvic thrust she had to slightly hitch her dress back into place! But Carol had tears of happiness in her eyes as Houston and CJ took to the floor to dance to The Power of Love, before they left to start their new life together.

As Houston closed the door of their honeymoon suite, he instantly took off his jacket and slung it on a nearby chair before he reached for his cravat and pulled it loose, smiling as he heard CJs chuckle. "Surprised it lasted that long!" she whispered as she walked slowly over to him, reached up and gently pulled it free.

He smiled slowly at her reaching out to pull her to him. "Didn't wanna let ya down slick!"

She leaned back a fraction in his arms and looked at him, smiling softly before saying. "You could never do that cowboy!"

He reached up to stroke her hair, running his fingers through the soft waves of silk, before slowly resting his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulling her towards him. The kiss was soft, barely a touch, but Houston felt a charge of electricity shoot through him, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, his hand twisting in her hair, his other hand pulling her hip tightly against him, he was exactly were he wanted to be, CJ in his arms, his ring on her hand, their life together ahead of them, he had no need to rush, he could savour every second, every moment. So he deliberately pulled back, letting his grip on her hair ease up and bringing his hand down to slowly stroke her bare shoulder. He moved across to softly nuzzle her ear, nipping her earlobe before tugging at it with his lips. He heard her sigh with pleasure and decided to slow things even more, stepping back from her completely but holding tightly on to her hand. "I uhh…I know we said no wedding presents for each other, but I had to CJ…couldn't resist!" He pulled her with him as he walked over to the table and pointed at a wrapped box he had left there earlier that day. She looked sideways at him and smiled before letting go of his hand and sitting down before reaching for the parcel. "It's not much!" he told her, "just a token really!"

CJ gasped at the glass photo frame inside. The frame itself was exquisite, but it was the picture that made her smile. It was off the two of them at the Lomond Lodge, taken the night they had been invited as wedding guests, the sunset behind them as they stood in front of the open patio. She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

With a smile he sat beside her, and pointed at the frame. "I know today is our wedding day CJ, and lot bigger wedding than we would have wanted, but to me…that trip to Loch Lomond, well…it was special in so many ways, so I guess this is my way of saying that to me, you'll always be Mrs Wilma Tuckerbuck…and that will always be our honeymoon picture!"

She gave a soft laugh, reached over to stroke his cheek before kissing him gently. "Thank you!" she said eyes twinkling, "and…well I have a present for you to…hold on!" She got up and walked over to the small case the hotel staff had delivered for her, and reached in to the side pocket, before turning and handing him a small square, flat parcel. He raised an eyebrow again before smiling and ripping the paper off, taking a small breath as he looked at his gift. The CD box had a picture of him and CJ on the front, from when they were at the Ranch, before the plane crash…and an older picture of the two of them, taken at Lake Taho, the first time they had met. He read the four songs listed, The Power of Love, Make You Feel My Love, The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face…and 9 to 5, which made him chuckle! With delight. "Well, when did you get a chance to do this?" he stammered

"Do you like it?" she asked shyly

"Like it? Oh CJ…I love it!"

She giggled and tossed her hair off her shoulders. "I really wasn't sure, but Carol persuaded me, she said it was something personal, and she had seen your reaction at the rehearsal dinner…so, well that gave me the push I needed! We went to one of those studios you can rent by the hour, did it during our Bachelor weekends!" "

"It was **after **the rehearsal that I remember better!" he wiggled his eyebrows and reached his hand out to her, pulling her down next to him on the couch. "Know what else I remember?" he whispered as he started to stroke her shoulders and lean towards her. "I remember how lonely I've been since that damn dinner, and I remember just how much I've missed you!"

He stopped as his phone rang, felt CJ jump slightly as it startled her. He frowned but CJ told him, "Best get it Houston, could be important"

"On our Wedding Night!" he growled before picking it up. "Hello!"

It was Bo. "Put us on speaker boss!" he giggled, "there's something we forgot to do!"

Matt sighed, switched it to speaker and said "ok?"

"Is CJ there to?" another giggle from Bo

CJ grinned and looked at Matt before saying. "I'm here Bo, I can hear you just fine!"

"Good! Good…ok everyone…on the count of three! One, two…three!"

Matt and CJ looked at each other and laughed as a group of their friends started singing Let Me Call you Sweetheart, down the phone to them. It had been a long tradition for guests to serenade newly weds, but they thought they had escaped, and from the noise coming down the phone it would have been a lucky escape. CJ reached forward and told the group "Don't give up your day jobs guys, but thank y'all! Buh-bye now!" And she switched the phone off completely before tossing her hair back off her shoulders and looking back at her husband. "Now, where were we?" she grinned as he sat up to kiss the back of her shoulder

She sighed as he started to kiss her neck, his hand sliding down her bare arm and up again, before slowly moving to her waist and snaking around behind her. She could feel him start to pull at the laces holding her dress in place and smiled just as his mouth claimed hers. He leaned up and started to push her back against the couch, one hand still frantically pulling at laces, the other buried in her hair, pulling her closer to allow him to kiss her more thoroughly. She smiled again as she sensed his growing frustration with her dress. "Houston, let me stand up ok?" she said gently as she pushed him away from her. He looked puzzled, and a little crestfallen, but nodded and helped her to her feet, looking even more puzzled as she turned and pulled him to his feet as well. "Ok" she looked at him over her shoulder as she had now turned her back to him, "You pull the lace free here, " she indicated and he did as he was told, "and here!" and again he followed her instructions, his smile broadening all the time, " and…here, yes. Now, if you gently wriggle it loose…oof, gently Houston, that's it..now I can just push slightly ….and done!"

Houston watched as the beautiful white dress slipped to the floor and CJ carefully stepped free of it. She still had her back to him, but he reached out to softly stroke down her silky skin, tracing the contours of her back, letting his finger tug slightly at the garter belt. Before she could turn he had stepped closer and pulled her back against him, his open hands resting on her tummy, his chin resting on her head as he breathed in and pulled her tight against him. "I love you, wife of mine!" he said with a smile, before turning her to face him and quickly leaning down to kiss her. He felt her slowly undoing the buttons on his waistcoat, quickly followed by the buttons on his shirt, and gasped as her fingers made contact with his bare skin, he shrugged himself out of the clothes and heard the soft noise as they hit the floor. He buried both hands in CJs hair, desperately pulling her closer to him as his tongue began to explore, pushing its way into her mouth, teasing her, tasting her. His breath quickened as she responded, using her own tongue to push back, her own hands buried in his hair, her own heart thumping against his chest, his hands travelled down her bare back, he frowned a fraction as they found her bra, but he needed no instruction on how to remove that and felt CJ smile against his mouth as he quickly unhooked it and let it join the other clothes on the floor. She sighed deeply as he kissed her neck, letting her hands rest on his shoulders as he lowered his lips down to her breast, the sigh becoming a gasp as he licked at her nipple before pulling it in to his mouth, her fingernails dug in slightly as she let out a soft groan of pleasure as his tongue teased at her, his teeth lightly grazing her. He was losing control and wanted her completely, but had no desire to rush, so again he tormented her by pulling back, smiling down at her as her eyes flickered open and she looked at him, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

"What…Houston!" she breathed as he stepped away from her, leaving her nearly naked in the lounge as he walked towards the CD player . She crossed her arms across her chest in defiance, her eyes sparkling and her mouth pressing down a grin as she tried but failed to look angry. With a small laugh she listened as her own voice played out to them, and Houston turned and held out his hand whispering "Dance with me?" She shook her head in mock annoyance then with a smile that could break his heart she reached up to take hand, hesitating as she saw his eyes widen and jaw drop. She looked down at her hip and the new artwork that had caught his attention. "Oh, yeah! Rupert and Drusilla!" she said of the two cartoon frogs one with a blue bow, the other pink. "They're uhm, not permanent, I mean not yet…they may be, but then again they might not, but could be…or uhm…"

"Not?" Houston finished with a smirk. "So, wanna tell me about them?"

She blushed. "I didn't wanna have scars on my honeymoon, but couldn't get a permanent tattoo cos the scar tissue is still to new, so, I had these done…they should last about 8 weeks, or I can take them off with surgical spirit if you really hate them!"

He chuckled as he pulled her to him and lifted her slightly off her feet to swing her around. As he put her back down again he pulled her close to him and slowly started to dance, his hands gently locked together in the small of her back, their bare skin pushed close. He nuzzled at her hair, placed soft delicate kisses on her jaw, her temple, her neck…passionately kissed her lips. She smiled as his hands dropped down to her butt and pulled her tighter to him, and she felt his arousal, so slowly she let her hand drop down from his chest to pull his belt buckle loose, deftly undo the button fly, then put both her hands behind him, letting them travel down to his butt and firmly posh his trousers down to allow easier access. He pulled back and she saw him take a deep breath and swallow before he whispered hoarsely, "I'm gonna have my hands full with you aint I?"

She pressed her lips together and smiled up at him before stepping out of his arms and walking towards the bedroom. She stopped and turned to faced him, one hand on her hip, and grinned as she said "Care to join me?" Houston gave a small laugh and began to walk towards her, stopping a moment as she winked at him and said…"You'd better cock your pistols!"


End file.
